blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric
Cedric Release - Walkthrough - Gallery - Cedric Make A Date Background Cedric is a vampire noble, said to have ben sleeping for over 500 years in one of the hotels rooms. He is the eldest of two, and has a strong adoration for humanity, despite his parents ongrowing hatred. His younger sibling is Bridget . A mysterious vampire with an extroverted nature. His charisma and vast knowledge enable him to communicate well with all kinds of people within the hotel. His main goal is to become the owner of Hotel Libera Sincera, and see Tatiana's dream come true, not for the sake of Tatiana, but to see the dream Tatiana set out to accomplish, brought to life. Interested in species and conversations, as well as species of all kinds, Cedric can come across as naive and arrogant, especially as he thinks highly of himself, however his somewhat bubbly nature draws people to him. Plot Release Annoucement: << Cedric's story will be out in 24 hours! 　　 Thank you everyone for playing Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+! 　　 Hello everybody! Cedric will be FINALLY out in 24 hours! 　　 Cedric:“How much do you have to miss me? You don't have to explain, it's all written on your lovely face...” 　　 How your love story with Cedric ends will depend on the choices you make during the story!! Wow, how exciting!! >> Cedric was released the 1st September 2016. To celebrate this event , an early bird set was created. It has been composed of the following items: Heart crown.jpg|Golden tiara , reward for reading chapter 1 ; charm level 70 Gold rose.jpg|Golden rose , reward for reading chapter 3 ; charm level 70 Gilded dress .jpg|Champagne dress set , reward for reading chapter 5 ; charm level 100 Bubble heart (pink).jpg|Salmon pink heart balloon , reward for reading chapter 9 ; charm level 100 Pink rose .jpg|Salmon pink rosy heart , reward for reading one ending (either serenade or toccata) ; charm level 100 Pink petals.jpg|Salmon pink petals , reward for reading both toccata and serenade endings ; charm level 120 Make a date Under construction With items collectible through the make a date gacha , a look can be composed. It can be possible the present objects are not part of your version , for more detail detail about this situation check the make a date section. Blonde hair (Cedric's make a date set).jpg|Bouncing bob Black top (Cedric's set).jpg|Lace shoulder blouse Headband (Cedric's set).jpg|Hair scarf Background (Cedric's set).jpg|Confinement at night Cedric's outfit.jpg|Cedric's outfit This section is uncomplete due to a lack of information and of avatars. For the room side: *Bouncing bob *Unknown eyes *Hair scarf *Lace shoulder blouse (black top) *Unknown white piece *Unknown shoes For the garden side *Ceric's outfit *His cane (or a rapier , its actual name is absent from our database and so is its avatar) Walkthrough Chapter 1 11 scenes 1.03 *Try to escape ( Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Look at Cedric (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 1.06 *Hesitate (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *" It can't be helped for now" (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 2 10 scenes 2.01 *Get my guard a little up ( Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Talk to him normally (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 2.06 Love challenge : Gold necklace (50 coins or 500 Tokens) 2.07 ➡ Get CG *Glare at him (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Put one more word in (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 3 ''' 8 scenes 3.03 *Try to act cheerfully ( Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Can't say anything (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 3.04 Love challenge *Premium : Lace choker , 500 coins ➡ Get CG *Normal : Kiss on the neck , 350 coins / 3500 tokens 3.06 *Feel happy (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Double check (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) '''Chapter 4 10 scenes 4.04 : Lady level x1000 *" As you wish" (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *" I guess it can't be helped" (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 4.08 *Turn away (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Ask what he wants (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapiter 5 5.02 *Ask if she wants more tea ( Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Signal to Cedric with my eyes (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 5.08 Love Challenge *Premium: Golden statue (Garden side) ; 750 coins ➡ Get CG *Normal: Bow bracelet 400 coins / 7500 tokens 5.09 *Touch his hand (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Touch his cheek (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 6 10 scenes 6.02 *Tell him that I'll take care of myself (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Hide behind his back (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 6.05 Lady level : x4000 6.07 *Show a smile (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Tell something (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 7 11 scenes 7.01 *Decline (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Grab his arm (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 7.05 Lady level: x5000 7.09 *Grab Cedric's arm (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Stop Cedric (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) Chapter 8 11 scenes 8.03 *Admit it awkwardly (Moonbeam +5 , Sunlight +2) *Admit it happily (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 8.05 Lady Level x6000 8.08 *Call Cedric's name (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Scream for help (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 9 9 scenes 9.03 *Ask what I should do (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Ask if he can wait for me (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 9.04 *I am not crying (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Does it look like I am? (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 9.06 Love challenge *Premium : Cedric 's room (garden) , 900 coins ➡ Get CG *Normal : Rainy countryard (room) , 500 coins / 10 000 tokens Chapter 10 11 scenes 10.02 : Lady level x12 000 10.03 *We have to try (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *There's no problem (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 10.10 Lady Level x14 000 *Kiss him on the cheek (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Kiss him the forehead (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Gallery Here are some of his views. Looking for Cgs? Check our memories section. Miss rose contest view (2) .png Miss rose contest view (1) .png In game view (1).png Announcement (Cedric).png|1st announcement for Cedric's release Prior 24h (Cedric).png|24h Pior notice to Cedric's release Featured Events *Incredibly Tempting *Thaw My Heart *Too Hard To Resist *Taste Like Honey *Who's at the door? *He Knows It All *Sweet Surrender *Your Tempting Lips *Fall Harvest *Get Me Drunk! Trivia *His childhood best friend was murdered by his parents. *Due to his position towards humans, Cedric is often perceived as an eccentric by most vampires. References: *Sommare's main page: 1 annoucement by Spade , prior release note and release event. *Captures are coming from the game. *Walkthrough is from blahbidyblah. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Rank C